Normally, a lens is inserted in a path of the light from a light source, thereby controlling the luminous flux being emitted from the light source. However, a conventional lens must be installed some distance away from the light source, and a structure for supporting the lens must also be provided. Further, a conventional lens cannot be used where the light source is of elongated shape, and the luminous flux cannot be controlled to provide a desired flux distribution and a range of incidence.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved arrangement wherein a support structure is not particularly required for a lens, because the lens is supported directly on the light source, whereby a lighting apparatus can be configured compactly, and further, the luminous flux can be controlled freely as desired by the lens.